


Уроки профессиональной гордости от Пришес Рамотсве

by KP_and_her_fics



Category: No. 1 Ladies' Detective Agency - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KP_and_her_fics/pseuds/KP_and_her_fics
Summary: Мма Макутси впервые опоздала на работу. Наверняка этому есть какая-то причина, очень-очень уважительная!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Principles of Professional Pride, by Precious Ramotswe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/34737) by [Sanj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanj/pseuds/Sanj). 



> Переведено на ФБ-2016 для команды неполицейских детективов.  
> 30 сентября 1966 года британский протекторат Бечуаналэнд провозгласил независимость. Так образовалось государство Ботсвана. Надо полагать, фильм "Бечуаналэнд" повествует именно об этом.  
> В тексте встречаются словечки на сетсвана. Они не переведены, потому что так в каноне: персонажи перемежают ими английскую речь. Дело в том, что один из государственных языков Ботсваны — английский, и говорить на нём даже в быту считается признаком образованности.  
> Словарик:  
> Думела — здравствуйте  
> Мма — уважительное обращение в женщине  
> Рра — уважительное обращение к мужчине  
> Нья — нет  
> Э-э — да

Было утро, на ясном небе ярко светило солнце, а мма Грейс Макутси, помощник детектива, целеустремлённо шагала на работу через торговый центр Кгале-Хилл. Она бы побежала бегом, но надо было беречь репутацию, а ещё — новые туфли на каблуках от Стюарта Вейцмана, которые она недавно купила в магазине рра Сесупенга «Лёгкая поступь».

Её работодательница, большая, как сама жизнь, уже была на месте и заваривала красный ройбуш.

— Мма Макутси! — Мма Рамотсве подала ей чашку чая и нахмурилась. — Ты никогда раньше не опаздывала. Что случилось?

— Думела, мма. Мне очень стыдно, что я опоздала, но автобус этим утром ехал ужасно медленно. Люди то заходили, то выходили - так много людей! Все едут в город из-за этого американского фильма, — мма Макутси взяла чай, хотя про себя подумала, что он пахнет крысами.

На лице мма Рамотсве отразилось понимание.

— Я совсем забыла, что сегодня — день большого кастинга! Конечно, многие хотят стать звёздами американского фильма. Это так волнующе!

— Я тоже забыла, — призналась мма Макутси, — иначе раньше вышла бы из дому.

— Ну, твоё опоздание не привело ни к чему дурному. Сегодня у нас не было новых дел, кроме дела о таинственном исчезновении помощника детектива, и то благополучно разрешилось. Я решила: если ты не появишься через час, тогда я и начну сильно беспокоиться.

— Спасибо, мма, — мма Макутси села за свой стол и начала деловито разбирать почту.

— Так вот, я считаю, что это в самом деле очень волнующе! — продолжала мма Рамотсве. — Фильм, который снимают прямо в Ботсване! Причём не документальная передача о природе, а настоящий исторический фильм! Надеюсь, никаких особенных препятствий у его создателей не возникнет.

— Мне это не нравится, — твёрдо сказала мма Макутси. — Все бегают туда-сюда, совершенно потеряв голову, глупые девчонки с работы поуходили, чтобы стать актрисами в Америке. Мы не собираемся развивать в Ботсване киноиндустрию. Глупо возлагать такие грандиозные надежды на такое затратное дело.

Но мма Рамотсве была мудрой женщиной, и эта пламенная речь её не обманула.

— Мма Макутси, ты ведь тоже хочешь отправиться в город и попытаться стать звездой нового фильма?

— Мма Рамотсве, я горжусь своим местом помощника детектива и вовсе не желаю становиться одной из этих чокнутых никому не известных актрис, играющих в никому не известных фильмах.

Она схватила лист, вставила его в первую печатную машинку и напечатала: « ЧЁТ ЗА У ЛУГИ». В детективном агентстве воцарилась тишина, и что-то щёлкнуло в голове мма Макутси. Она подняла взгляд на мма Рамотсве, которая сидела задумавшись.

— Мма? Неужели ты хочешь отправиться в город?

— Будет совершенно ужасно, — ответила мма Рамотсве, — если в фильме будут сниматься только тощие, низкорослые, недокормленные девчонки, которые уволились с работы секретаршами и отправились разгуливать у съёмочной площадки в мини-юбках. Там обязательно должна появиться правильная, достойная ботсванская женщина. А мы с тобой, мма Макутси, очень правильные.

— Я думаю, это правда, — заметила мма Макутси. — Но посмотри, мма: вот письмо от миссис Андреа Кёртен. А вот счета, которые ты должна подписать. Или вот: реклама мобильных телефонов. Если бы у нас были мобильные телефоны, ты могла бы говорить мне, когда уходишь, а я предупредила бы тебя, что опаздываю.

— Грейс Макутси, ты опоздала ровно один раз за всё это время, а когда я ухожу, или ты, или рра Матекони всегда в курсе, где я, даже если я пытаюсь спрятаться от вас! Не думаю, что мы должны тратиться на мобильные телефоны. Мы ведём бизнес благоразумно.

— Э-э, мма. Но могу я хотя бы попросить электрическую печатную машинку? И чтобы у неё все клавиши работали?

— Это очень мудро с твоей стороны: сначала попросить дорогую вещь, а потом, вместо неё, — то, что тебе в самом деле нужно. Я восхищаюсь твоей сообразительностью.

— Спасибо, мма, но...

— И я вынуждена просить тебя продолжать отлично делать твою работу, используя те печатные машинки, которые у нас уже есть. Я лучше заплачу тебе зарплату, чтобы ты могла купить себе еду и новые туфли. Скажи мне откровенно: ты предпочитаешь электрическую машинку или новые туфли?

— Нья, мма! Когда ты так ставишь вопрос, он выглядит очень сложным!

Мма Рамотсве рассмеялась и открыла письмо.

— Миссис Кёртен в следующем семестре будет прямо в Габороне, в нашем университете! Она приглашает нас на чашечку чая.

И она поспешила в свой офис — набросать ответ. Тем временем в агентство зашла, щеголяя новыми каблуками, главная напасть, отравлявшая существование мма Макутси.

— Думела, Девяносто-семь-процентов. Леди-босс сегодня здесь?

Мма Рамотсве была само терпение.

— Именно здесь, Би-Кей, — отозвалась она.

— Э-э, мма! — Би-Кей притворился, будто испуганно завопил, закрыв рот рукой, как девчонка. — Я тебя не заметил! Ты что, худеешь к свадьбе?

На мма Рамотсве его подколка не произвела никакого впечатления.

— Я надеюсь, мистер Дж. Л. Б. Матекони точно знал мои габариты, когда предлагал выйти за него замуж. Я не собираюсь ничего менять. Так чем Женское детективное агентство номер один может помочь тебе сегодня, рра?

— Признаюсь тебе, мма Рамотсве: моя карьера разрушена. Разрушена! И кем! Этой ужасной мма Кефенце! Той самой, которая мажет волосы дам маргарином и ополаскивает лысины зубным эликсиром! И всё же именно она, а не я, получит работу в новом фильме.

Мма Макутси удивлённо вытаращилась на него.

— Но у тебя отлично идут дела! Зачем тебе работать в американском фильме?

Би-Кей покачал головой.

— Мма Макутси, нельзя быть такой неромантичной. «Бечуаналэнд» — настоящий американский фильм! Снятый, между прочим, по отличному роману. Гонки на автомобилях по Калахари! Старые семейные секреты! История недозволенной любви!

Мма Макутси поморщилась.

— Большое спасибо, я предпочитаю истории дозволенной любви.

— Все предпочитают, Девяносто-семь-процентов, но некоторым приходится довольствоваться тем, что они могут получить. Моя драгоценнейшая мма Пришес Рамотсве, они ищут консультанта для фильма, чтобы он рассказал им, какие причёски носят женщины в Ботсване. Скажи мне, умоляю, есть ли в Габороне кто-нибудь кроме меня, кому им стоило бы сделать предложение поработать с ними?

— Би-Кей, это исторический фильм, — мягко напомнила мма Рамотсве. — Может, ты слишком... современный для них?

— Э-э, мма. Парикмахерская «Последний шанс», конечно, намного опередила Голливуд в модных тенденциях. Но я считаю, что могу рассказать об истории причёски по меньшей мере не хуже, чем мма Кефенце! Маргарин, подумать только! Жидкость для полоскания рта! Да меня даже не пригласили! Настоящему человеку искусства ужасно, невыносимо сложно стоять в стороне и смотреть, как то, чему он посвятил всю жизнь, искажают и в таком виде преподносят широкому зрителю.

— То есть ты хочешь, чтобы я вывела её на чистую воду и доказала, что она нечестно ведёт дела?

— Э-э, мма! Выясни, почему мне даже не предложили попробовать. А то вдруг клиент спросит меня об этом, и что же мне отвечать? Что женщина из Молепололе, которая торгует маргарином, получила этот контракт вместо меня?

— То есть ты хочешь, чтобы я отправилась в этот дурдом, где носятся туда-сюда оголтелые искатели ролей, всё забито машинами и чёрт знает что ещё творится, и защитила твою поруганную репутацию?

— Именно. Я хочу, чтобы мои клиенты знали, почему американцы выбрали ту никчемную женщину, а не меня!

— Но я думала, вы с мма Кефенце дружите, — мма Макутси была растеряна.

— Мы дружили, пока она не стала консультантом в «Бечуаналэнде» только потому, что не потрудилась сообщить продюсерам, что в Габороне есть и другие подходящие парикмахеры кроме неё!

— Но у неё же действительно очень успешный бизнес, причём как раз там, где будут проходить съёмки. По-моему, довольно логично выбрать её.

— Мма Макутси! — отрезала мма Рамотсве. — Я не думаю, что мы должны подвергать сомнению профессиональные качества бедного Би-Кея. — Её глаза заблестели, когда она повернулась к Би-Кею. — Э-э, рра, я возьмусь за твоё дело. И я окажу тебе эту услугу безвозмездно, ведь ты всегда был добрым другом для Женского детективного агентства номер один.

— Ты очень добра, Леди Номер Один.

— Мы с мма Макутси ради тебя отправимся в этот шум и гам, чтобы выяснить, не была ли твоя конкурентка нечистоплотна в делах, в том числе при получении места консультанта. А ты за это окажешь мне две небольшие услуги. Во-первых, ты будешь встречать всех, кто придёт в агентство, возьмёшь у каждого номер телефона, как это делает обычно мма Макутси, и скажешь, что я перезвоню им завтра утром.

— Это очень просто, и к тому же я буду в курсе всех сплетен. Никаких проблем. Что ещё?

— Ещё ты постучишь в гараж рра Матекони и объяснишь ему, что моё возможное отсутствие этим вечером на твоей совести.

— Зайти к Дж. Л. Б. мне всегда в радость, и я уверен, что он простит меня. Что ещё?

— Больше ничего, но ты должен быть готов к тому, что американцы, возможно, выбрали мма Кефенце по каким-то своим причинам, на которые я не смогу повлиять.

— Э-э, мма. Может, американцы и хотят нанять шарлатанку, но по крайней мере моё доброе имя останется незапятнанным.

— Без сомнения, ты лучший парикмахер в Ботсване. Мма Макутси, бери сумку. Мы отправляемся в город.

Мма Макутси взяла сумку и держала язык за зубами, пока они обе не сели в машину мма Рамотсве. Но потом она заявила:

— Мма Рамотсве, ты лицемерная и безнравственная женщина.

— Нья, мма! Я лишь оказываю услугу очень хорошему другу.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что мма Кефенце — уважаемый парикмахер. Табита Лисинди всё время ездит к ней. Не каждый станет ехать на Кгале Хилл, чтобы зайти к парикмахеру, и ничего странного в этом нет.

Мма Рамотсве рассмеялась.

— Мма Макутси, ты знаешь об этом, я знаю об этом, да и сам Би-Кей в глубине души, я уверена, тоже знает. Но ничего страшного не произойдёт, если мы рассмотрим это дело. Сначала заедем в салон мма Кефенце и опросим её клиенток, а потом пойдём к продюсерам фильма и поделимся с ними нашими соображениями.

— Ты имеешь в виду, что сначала мы поболтаем с женщинами в салоне, а потом постоим в очереди на кастинг, и всё это время Би-Кей будет присматривать за агентством?

— Точно, именно это я и имею в виду. У Би-Кея нет отбоя от клиентов, и он не интересуется модой на причёски, которые были модны в шестьдесят шестом году. На самом деле ему не очень-то хочется работать в этом фильме. Ему просто нужно право рассказывать всем, что его приглашали. Мы назовём его имя работодателям мма Кефенце на всякий случай, и он сможет говорить, что его звали, но он решил не участвовать в проекте.

— О! То есть это вопрос профессиональной гордости.

— Именно. И теперь весь свой рабочий день и парикмахерская «Последний Шанс», и Женское детективное агентство номер один смогут посвятить тому, чего нам на самом деле хотелось, и при этом ничья профессиональная гордость не пострадает.

— Э-э, мма, — сказала мма Макутси, — всё-таки ты очень мудрая женщина.


End file.
